1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompanying apparatus and a computer readable storing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is general for players to play the electronic musical instrument having a keyboard with right hand mainly for a melody and with left hand mainly for an accompaniment in a similar manner when they play the piano and/or organ. When playing the piano, the player moves his or her right hand independently from left hand and vice versa, in accordance with a musical score. Therefore, he or she needs much practice. When playing the organ, the player is required to correctly depress plural keys composing a chord with his or her left hand. The player is also required to practice playing the organ.
When playing the piano or organ, the player is required to have practice in a proper way in moving his or her right hand and left hand at the same time. In particular, although the player can play a melody with his or her right hand, he or she feels difficulty in moving his or her left hand to depress keys. Particularly, many beginner feels so. Therefore, such electronic musical instruments are required that a player uses to play a melody with his or her right hand and meanwhile that automatically generates and plays an accompaniment to the melody.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,644 discloses an apparatus, in which data of musical notes in plural sections are stored, and when a chord name is given to a second section of musical notes, tonality data, data of musical notes in the second section, a chord name given to data of musical notes in the first section, and a chord name previously given to data of musical notes in the second section are referred, deciding a new chord name.
A melody tone is put different emphasis depending on the beats, and is also put different emphasis depending on temporal positions at which a key is depressed. Therefore, it is preferable to evaluate the emphasis to determine a chord name. Further, it is preferable to determine the chord name depending not only on a single melody tone but transition of plural melody tones.